


Her Second

by RamblingAcara



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAcara/pseuds/RamblingAcara
Summary: The war opens up the issue of who is forth in command, a position Sprx doesn't even want to consider. Because being forth means also being her second.And it is that reason why Nova wants to change his mind.Done for Spova Week prompt: Denial





	Her Second

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually born from a [tumblr discussion](https://randomramblingtidbits.tumblr.com/post/39909148800/netbug009-usami-chan13-netbug009) I was apart of...six years ago. At least I was able to finish it in time for Spova Week.

The old Sprx would have jumped at the chance. Even back before Mandarin appointed Antauri as his second, he was gung-ho about letting it be known how capable and awesome he would be in the position. He accepted Antauri’s, and later Nova’s authority, but there was still a part of that Sprx, the old Sprx, that wanted a hand at leadership and wouldn’t let you forget it.

But the Sprx that was here now wasn’t the Sprx of the past. Everything they had made him Sprx –the sarcasm, the quips, the cockiness- were gone. In his place was a monkey that looked like Sprx, but with each passing day he continued to turn into a stranger. Silence filled his presence instead of sly comments and his face was somber where it had once been brimming with an adventurous smirk. All they had was a husk of their red monkey, a stranger that went through the motions of his duties for the team, but without his charm. Even Mobius Quint, who only knew ‘Red’ previously through monkey chatter and body language, picked up that something was different.

The issue of fourth in command came up because the war meant that their team suddenly inflated to an army as allies kept pouring in. If something happen to Chiro or Antauri, there needed to be a clear chain of command for who would be Nova’s second when she assumed control. 

With Sprx bowing out and Jinmay still not comfortable with any position of authority, that left only Otto and Gibson to consider. But just because they expected his reactions didn’t mean that they had to accept it. Especially Nova, which was why she found herself outside Sprx’s door that night. 

“You should try to be fourth in command.”

Sprx just looked at her with eyes she didn’t recognize. Gone were the black eyes that differentiated themselves from Gibson’s and Otto’s through the sheer force of personality they exhibited. Now they just seemed so tired. 

“No. What good would I do?”

She flinched. Sprx had always been self-confident, not the other way around. 

“Don’t say that! You would be a great fourth. You’re charismatic-”

“You mean I’m a jerk-”

“Great at coming up with plans on the fly-”

“That just gets us into more trouble than we originally are in-”

“And you have razor sharp instincts.”

At this his eyes narrowed. “If they were so sharp, you and I know that we wouldn’t be in this situation. Heck, Gibson showed that he had better instincts with the Ice Crystal of Vengeance. Have him be your second.” And to him the conversation was done, so he tried to close the door. 

But Nova stopped the door with her hand because she wasn’t done. Reason dictates that Gibson and Otto are the better candidates to consider and that Sprx isn’t ready for such a responsibility. Her minds says no, but her hearts says yes because ever since she finally admitted that she loved him all she wants is for him to be her side. The time he was away from the team had been torture for her and yet even with him back he was still slipping away. 

She’s afraid that if she looked away, she would lose him forever.

But the frustrating thing is that this is a battle she doesn’t know how to fight.

She moves her hand from the door to his shoulder.

“You say that, but we both know that you can be more. Because you and I both know that if you wanted to, you can be a great leader if you quit focusing on your failures. You messed up, but so did I back when I blow up the training room. Remember that? But I didn’t let that stop me because I am more than just my failures and so are you. You just need to keep trying to be the best Sprx you can be.” 

Sprx looked at her. She stood strong, but concern was evident in her voice and her hand was firm yet gentle. That was Nova: strong but sweet, coarse but caring. It was every aspect of her that made her Nova, that were the reason he feel in love with her and he wanted nothing more than to always be at her side -

_-he hears her screaming among the cracking of her armor and he keeps pulling her apart and she was crying -_

He brushed her hand off. “Goodnight.” And then he closed the door between them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on tumblr here](https://randomramblingtidbits.tumblr.com/post/186509675428/spova-week-denial)


End file.
